1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains, in general, to a latent-elasticity interlaced-textured yarn and an elastic woven fabric produced using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latent-elasticity interlaced-textured yarn produced by air-interlacing latent-crimped filaments with composite filaments, and an elastic woven fabric produced using the same. At this time, the latent-crimped filaments have the latent elasticity resulting from the conjugate spinning of two kinds of polymers with differ rent thermal shrinkages, and the ultrafine filaments are selected from the group consisting of ultrafine filaments produced through a direct spinning process, or sea-island type or radial type composite filaments. Additionally, latent-elasticity interlaced-textured yarns are woven, weight-reduced and subjected to an after-treatment to produce the elastic woven fabric with superior resilience, drape, elasticity, and elastic recovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional elastic woven fabric using a false twisted yarn disclosed in Korean Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 1994-15000 is disadvantageous in that the elasticity and elastic recovery of the conventional elastic woven fabric are poor because of a limit of the elasticity of the false twisted yarn.
In addition, Japanese Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 6-212525 suggests an elastic fancy-yarn which includes a polyurethane filaments (spandex) as a core yarn and a cut fiber spun yarn as an effect yarn.
However, a woven fabric-produced using the above elastic fancy yarn has some disadvantages.
In other words, a stretching (lowering of elasticity) of the spandex occurs at a relatively high temperature ranging from 110 to 130° C. during a dip dyeing process of the elastic fancy yarn, and particularly, the occurrence of the stretching is more frequent when the spandex is repeatedly dyed, causing an increase of a percent defective of the elastic fancy yarn.
The stretching of the spandex is also caused by the tension repeatedly being applied to the spandex in the wearing of the spandex cloths
Further, a conventional filament and cut fiber composite yarn without a spandex, or a false twisted filaments, or a potentially crimped filaments has a disadvantage of the poor elasticity of a woven fabric after dyeing and finishing process, which is recited in Korean Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 1996-14443.
Furthermore, Korean Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0040287 discloses a filaments and cut fiber composite yarn with a core-sheath structure including a potentially crimped filaments and a cut fiber spun yarn. However, this patent is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to collect the cut fibers during a ring spinning process and a twisting process is very complicated.